


The Midnight Train

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Marco, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top!Jean, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are coming home from a party at Connie's house. They catch the midnight train, and still feeling tipsy, Jean starts to get a little frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Train

“Uuuh,” Marco had coughed out, his throat burning from the run.

“Oh come on, Marco,” Jean says, panting next to him. “The next train runs at one. If we didn’t make this one, we would have had to walk home.”

“I drank too much to have to run like that,” the freckled boy replies, collapsing into the practically empty train.

Jean sat next to his boyfriend, leaning his entire body on him. Marco whined in protest, but Jean simply ignored him, snuggling up closer. “We should have just crashed at Connie’s. I don’t feel like walking home from the train.”

“Mm, I think so too. But I prefer to sleep in my own bed than on Connie’s beer ridden floor.”

“True,” Jean chuckles, adjusting so his head was resting on Marco’s lap. The taller of the two whines in protest again, but nonetheless begins stroking his hair. 

“If you wanna sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get back to my house, Jean,” Marco tells him. Jean shakes his head, causing Marco to squeak slightly at the sudden movement on his groin. “Jean, you drank a lot more than me. We both know that you’re a sleepy drunk, too.” He stops petting Jean’s hair for a second, praying to God that Jean didn’t hear that squeak before.

But hear the squeak Jean did.

He sits up, leaning his back against the train seat and casting a glance over to the only other passenger in this car, a middle aged woman at the complete opposite end.

Oh, this could be immensely entertaining. 

Jean looks out the window, seeing the night sky and faint outlines of trees pass him. With a mischievous grin, he moves his hand to Marco’s lap without a word, hearing the freckled boy next to him squeak again. Marco quickly looks to the woman on the train. She had a pair of headphones in, and has seemed to have dozed off, so there’s no chance she would have heard the brunette.

Jean gently scrapes his fingers of the fabric of Marco’s jeans, feeling the taller shift uncomfortably. Without a word, Jean puts more pressure on Marco, his smirk growing as he hears him let out a high pitched yelp.

“Jean, stop, please,” he whines, his voice catching in his throat. “We’re in public.”

Jean turns to him, his hot breath tickling Marco’s neck. “Don’t be too loud, then,” he says in a low, sensual voice. He catches Marco’s earlobe between his teeth, gently biting down. His hand begins to trace Marco’s oncoming erection through his pants. Marco whimpers, slamming his eyes shut. Jean begins to attack his neck, placing warm, wet kisses and gentle bites at the tender flesh. Marco begins whimpering, bringing his sleeve up to his mouth to stifle his lewd noises.

“Jean, you’re drunk,” Marco says in a quiet voice.

“So?”

“You don’t know what you’re doing right now. You’re not aware of your actions.” Marco tries his best to keep his voice steady, trying his hardest to not let out any audible moans in a place like this.

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” he replies, giving a tender bite to Marco’s jugular. “I’m jerking you off on a public train, with another person here, too.” He gives a squeeze to Marco’s cock, only a soft one, but hard enough that Marco bucks his hips up. “And since we’re the last stop on the train, and this person will probably get off before us, I’m going to fuck you on this train, too.”

“Jean, you can’t,” Marco whines, his erection growing painful in his pants.

It’s true. Connie lived on the exact opposite end of the city. He lived over thirty stops away from Jean and Marco, meaning this train ride took almost forty five minutes sometimes. If this woman was to get off on the next stop, Marco was genuinely afraid that Jean would take him the second later.

Jean’s hands begin to work on Marco’s belt and zipper, undoing them both with ease. With a victorious smirk, he reaches into Marco’s underwear and feels him, fully erect and already leaking precum. 

Jean’s hands were cold on his hot member, sending a jolt of pleasure through his entire body. He bucks himself into Jean’s hand unconsciously, feeling his face grow even redder by the second. 

The woman shifts, startling Marco. She seems to still be asleep, but with Jean’s hands on him, Marco is having the most difficult time containing his mewls and moans. 

“Jean, please,” Marco huffs out. “Nnngh, please, no more,” he whines, burying his face in the crook of Jean’s neck. “Ple… nnngh, ah, ah,” Marco whimpers, feeling Jean’s tight grasp on his cock. “J-just… ah, uwa, nnngh,” he pants.

Marco places a rough kiss on Jean’s lips, moaning into the kiss. Their mouths meet in a clash of teeth and a wrestle for dominance. The freckled boy submits to the kiss, allowing Jean’s tongue to dominate his own. 

Marco finally pulls away, hiding his face in Jean’s shirt, doing his best to stifle the lewd noises escaping his lips. 

“Hah… ah… nngh,” Marco pants, desperately trying to quiet his moans. “Jean… ‘m close… ah… harder….”

Erotic noises are emitted from Jean’s motion, the precome leaking from Marco’s cock slickening the hardened member, causing a lewd schlick sound to fill the car. 

Jean pulls down Marco’s pants and underwear further, giving himself better access. “Wanna make yourself quiet? Here, suck on these for me,” Jean says with a smirk, holding three fingers in front of Marco’s face.

Marco wantonly takes the fingers in between his lips, sucking on them like a porn star. He runs his tongue on the pads of Jean’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks around them as he bobs his head on them. He sucks hard on the tips, causing even Jean to let out a small moan around them. 

“Jean… pl-please…” Marco squeaks, feeling one of Jean’s fingers at his entrance. He bites his lip so hard that it bleeds as he feels Jean enter him, pushing past his tight entrance and allowing a sigh to escape his lips.

He rocks his hips against Jean’s finger and the hand on his aching cock, throwing his head back as a second finger enters him and begins to scissor inside of him, relaxing the tight muscle. 

“Jean~” Marco drags out, his entire body flushed as he moans like a whore. “H-harder… ah, hah… c-close…”

By the time Jean adds a third finger, stretching out in different directions and spreading him to his limit, causing a burning that reverberates to his groin. His hip bucking becomes erratic, his mewls and moans become louder, and with one last high pitched squeak, Marco empties himself in Jean’s hand, his come dripping down Jean’s skin and down the front of his own shirt, and even some landing on the floor. His hole tightens around Jean’s finger, causing Jean to groan… he wished for nothing more than his own cock to be in Marco’s hole right now. 

Jean pulls away from Marco’s softening member and entrance, licking his fingers absentmindedly as he turns to see the woman, who has just woken up and is getting ready to get off at the next stop. Marco’s face reddens as he watches Jean lick him off his fingers, but what really causes his body to stiffen is when he sees the woman get off the train. 

Jean stands up in front of him, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down on his hips, his aching cock being released from its confines, causing him to sigh slightly. 

He casts a needy glance to Marco, looking down at his member at then back up at his freckled boyfriend. Marco reaches out and grabs Jean by his shirt, thanking all gods that they’re alone right now. 

He begins sucking Jean just like he did his fingers- licking the underside, feeling the vein underneath pulse on his tongue. He hollows his cheeks around Jean’s length, bobbing his head up and down Jean’s thick seven inches. He sucks hard on the head, lapping greedily at the precum that leaks from it. He feels it grow in his mouth, and by the way that Jean begins thrusting into his throat, he knows he’s close.

“Hah… Marco, can I… nngh… on… your…” Jean grunts, pulling out from Marco’s warm mouth. He begins to jerk himself off, and with a groan, he reaches his climax, shooting string after string of cum on Marco’s beautiful freckled face.

“Jean, what the hell?” Marco whines, licking the salty cum that landed on the corner of his lips. “Why on me?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to mess up your pretty face,” Jean breathes out, leaning forward and licking some of his own cum off of Marco’s flushed cheek. He straddles Marco’s lap, kissing him roughly as he rubs their cocks together, getting himself hard again. “We’re still not even halfway there,” he says with a breathy laugh, rocking his hips against his boyfriend’s.

“I’ve always wanted a lap dance,” Marco replies with a small laugh, the gyrating of Jean’s hips against his own restoring his hard on. 

Jean goes to attack Marco’s neck again, pulling at his shirt to give himself better access to the pale freckled flesh. He places sloppy kisses on the warm skin, gently running his teeth along the area before sucking hard, causing a mewl to escape from Marco. He sucks harder, the dark bruise already forming, before giving the abused skin another gentle kiss.

The feel of Marco against him has already gotten Jean fully hard again. They rub against each other, precum wetting their skin and causing more schlicking sounds to fill the empty train car.

“Marco… please…” Jean groans out, pulling away from Marco’s neck to look right into his chocolate brown eyes. “C-can I?”

Marco nods, face reddening. He was panting and moaning like a whore, so desperate for Jean’s cock inside of him that he’d let himself be taken in public. He gently pushes Jean off of him, switching their positions so that Jean is sitting, and Marco is hovering over his erection. 

Jean holds out his hands, which Marco gratefully accepts. He takes a deep breath before slowly lowering himself on Jean’s cock, a loud moan escaping his lips as he feels the hot member pass through his entrance. 

“You’re so tight,” Jean coos, admiring how perfect his boyfriend always felt. “You make me feel so good.” Marco smiles, loving how much pleasure Jean was getting out of this. Marco keeps lowering, feeling the patch of hair against his ass. Jean groans, his hands reaching under Marco’s shirt to play with his nipples. Marco lets out a particularly girly squeal as he feels Jean capture his nipples between his finger. The taut pink skin hardens, becoming extremely sensitive. “I see. You still become like this when I play with your nipples.”

“Not so rough,” Marco whines, rocking his hips. “You’re going to leave bruises.”

“Good,” Jean says with a smirk, twisting them harder. Marco’s breath catches in his throat. “Then you’ll be even more sensitive.”

Marco lifts himself up and down on Jean’s cock, eyes closing in content as he feels himself being filled perfectly by the person he loves most. 

Jean starts to lose his control, thrusting into Marco’s tightness, groaning at the way it clenches around him. “Sorry,” he breathes out, looking into Marco’s eyes. “I- I can’t hold back anymore.” He pulls Marco off of him, instructing him to hold onto the support pole in the middle of the train. “Hold on, Marco,” he says, his I’m-about-to-make-a-bad-joke grin reaching his lips. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

“You’re such a dork,” Marco replies, leaning his chest against the pole and pushing his ass out to give Jean better access. 

Jean quickly enters him, thrusting hard and causing Marco’s erection to touch the cold metal, sending a tingle up his spine. 

Jean snaps his hips, hitting Marco’s prostate with every thrust. “God, Marco, you’re so perfect,” he moans out, fingers digging into Marco’s hips. The sharp pain of Jean’s nails in his skin turns Marco on even more.

“Ah… nngh… hah… ah, ah, ah, ah,” Marco pants, wanting oh-so-desperately to touch himself, but if he does, he can’t hold himself up. 

“You’re squeezing me so tight,” Jean groans, his thrusts becoming more erratic and deep. “I’m so close, baby.”

“Fin-ah-ish… inside…” Marco moans, his body feeling like it’s about to split in half. His ass is aching, stretching to fit around Jean’s huge size. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jean says in a low, guttural groan inside of Marco’s ear, pressing his chest to his back. Oh no, this was Jean’s trump card- his sexy talk. “I love fucking you so much. You’re so perfect. Your ass is so tight, baby. Your moaning is so hot, I want to hear you scream for me. I want to hear you scream my name, baby. You’re mine, Marco,” he says, giving a particularly hard thrust into Marco, causing him to squeal in a high pitched voice. “I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for us to get home to take you, babe. You’re just so sexy I couldn’t hold back. But isn’t this kind of sexy? What if we got caught? What if anyone else saw you like this, with my cock fucking your ass?”

“J-Jean… so… rough… nngh.”

“You’re squeezing me so tight right now,” he continues, allowing one of his hands to reach under Marco’s shirt again, feeling his bruised nipples. “I want to hear you beg for it. Go on, Marco. Beg me,” he breathes out, burying himself in Marco’s heat and stopping his thrusts. Marco tries desperately to rock himself on Jean, whining when he feels Jean’s hands holding him in place.

“P-please, Jean…”

“Please, what?”

“Please, fuck me harder. Fuck me senseless, please. Let me cum. I’m so hard and horny right now, Jean. I wanna feel you pounding me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow. Please, Jean. Fuck me, please!”

Jean starts pounding into him again, causing Marco to scream out in pleasure. Marco clenches around him, shooting string after string of hot cum on the floor. 

The tightening on his cock and Marco’s lewd words cause him to spill inside of Marco’s ass, splashing his semen in him, filling him up. He adds a few more shallow thrusts inside of Marco, pushing his cum deeper inside of his boyfriend’s cute little ass. 

With a groan in the back of his throat, Jean pulls out, some of his cum leaking out as well. He places a sloppy kiss to Marco’s cheek.

“I love you,” he whispers to the freckled boy, helping him pull up his pants before pulling up his own. 

“Ah, shut up. That was so embarrassing!” Marco complains, blushing.

“Look on the bright side,” Jean says with a smile. “We’re at our stop.”

Marco grumbles under his breath, before looking Jean straight in the eyes. “Like I’ll be able to walk anyways.”


End file.
